One Dance
by Namgum
Summary: Dances aren't exactly what Dark Pit enjoys. So, when he's at the "New Years Dance", he doesn't really expect much besides boring music and an uncomfortable atmosphere. It doesn't help that the angel's here for a friend's sake either. At least he has company, right?


If Dark Pit ever told somebody that he enjoyed going to parties or festivals, then he was lying.

It was the day after Christmas when this happened. The headmasters had decided to do something special for the end of the year and came to the brilliant idea of having a "New Years Dance", something all of the Smashers had agreed to. It wasn't rare for Master Hand and Crazy Hand to set up dances for events like these, but at the same time, it was an idea that the Smashers didn't exactly attend to for the most part. However, due to the past tournaments with friendships and relationships blossoming, the news of a dance brought excitement to the Smash Mansion, and almost everyone scurried off to find a date. Some even decided to just go with friends and have a good time.

Now, three days after the announcement of the dance, the whole ballroom—a room that was literally never used—was crowded with Smashers, dates, and some honorable guests who were invited. The lights brought a nice and calming atmosphere, added with the fact that there was an orchestration playing in the background. Most of the Smashers and their partners were on the floor, dancing slowly as they stared (lovingly) in each other's eyes; others, meanwhile, were hanging around, watching or talking silently among themselves.

The dark angel was one of the individuals who were watching silently.

In all honesty, Dark Pit wasn't interested in these type of events, even if it _was_ the first dance he ever attended to. His lighter counterpart had offered him to join his small "group gathering" in the corner, but as expected, he refused and stayed put, leaning against a nearby wall that was next to the exit. His red eyes would move from one pair to another, quickly growing annoyed over how "lovey-dovey" most of the couples were. Some of them were leaning against each other's heads, whispering small compliments into their ears as the other would either laugh shyly or do the same.

It disgusted him.

Yes, the dark angel wasn't an expert at love (or anything of the sorts), but he knew very well that any of the Smashers who were watching was pretty disturbed by how romantic the atmosphere felt. It was like some sort of meet-up where all couples would gather together and just cuddle out of their living _souls _for the rest of the meeting. The ones that were unfortunately not lucky to have a loved-one would just watch in despair before leaving momentarily, not bothering to even look back. Then, they would trail back home and cry silently on their bed, asking themselves what they were doing with their life.

_That sort of thing would be like watching a diary of someone very miserable, _Dark Pit dully noted to himself with a frown. The situation reminded him of that one movie the Mushroom Princess had (forcefully) shown to him once, the one where the unpopular kid finally gets hope in his life once something good happens to him on a night. It was one of those "highschool movie cliches", he named it.

Dark Pit sighed at the memory of being stuck with the princess, having her cling on to him for the rest of the movie. It didn't help that he tied to the couch, but he didn't appreciate being the tissue of being someone's tears. At least he didn't have to deal with it 24/7 like Kirby.

"And that is why I don't go to the living room anymore..." he mumbled dryly, resting his head on the wall and shoving his hands into his pockets. He can hear the faint laughter coming from the dance floor but didn't bother to look at the source, whistling to himself as more and more of the Smashers began to walk in with their dates. They brushed past him, not even casting a glance at the dark angel, but he could hear the swift steps they took as they went by.

_Whoosh..._

_Whoosh..._

_Whoosh..._

"Ah, Dark Pit?" a voice asked, causing the angel to lazily gaze over to his side. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was, but when he recognized the person, Dark Pit widened his eyes in surprise, fixing his position as he gave them a small wave.

"Oh, it's...you," was his smooth response as he looked at the smasher. He smirked (his way of smiling) and watched as they tugged on their dress, blushing lightly as they tried their best to remain their usual self. "I wouldn't pull on that if I were you—want to waste money on an expensive dress?"

The smasher's blush only grew as she stopped her actions and smiled nervously. "Is that so? I guess I should work on my habits then." Giving him a small smile, she asked, "What are you doing here all alone? I thought you might have...spent time with Pit." She turned her head over to the said angel, watching in astonishment as he jumped up and down from the red liquid in his glass.

"That idiot?" Dark Pit scoffed. "No thanks; I rather keep more brain." He glared across the room as his counterpart grabbed a random girl and pulled her to the ballroom floor, smiling widely as his eyes shined a light in them. Rolling his eyes, he returned his attention back to his friend. "Who's your date, Lucina?"

The swordswoman's blush appeared once more at the sudden change of topic, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Well, it's, um...complicated." She nervously glanced to her side. "We agreed to just go as friends, but now I'm not quite sure..."

The dark angel crossed his arms, smirking in amusement. "So, you're technically going as his date, right?"

"No!" Lucina yelled frantically, unaware of the growing smirk on his face.

"But you _technically _are," Dark Pit repeated once more, rolling his eyes. "If you're here, especially with someone else at _this _type of event, then automatically it's not just 'friends'." He snickered at the horrified expression of his friend, head shaking in shame. "Where is he? He's probably looking forward to see where his _date_ is."

"It's not like that!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking at how high it was getting from the embarrassment forming inside her. She bit back her lip. "Dark Pit, _please_—_"_

"Lucina?"

The swordswoman let out a small yelp as she whipped around, finding the male tactician look at her in worry. He looked at the two Smashers with a confused smile, nodding his acknowledgement towards the angel.

"Dark Pit," he greeted.

"Sup," the dark angel waved back. His smirk suddenly widened as he leaned in a little. "So, Robin, I see that Lucina is your date."

"Yep," the tactician nodded, completely dismissing what Dark Pit was trying to imply here. "I asked her if she wanted to go as friends..." He smiled at his comrade next to him. "I see no problem with it. Do you?"

"U-Um, well..." Lucina stammered, causing the angel to roll his eyes. She let out a sigh and gathered up her thoughts, shaking her head before giving him a glare. "I mean yes. You are absolutely right—we are just here as _friends," _she stated firmly to herself, grabbing Robin's arm. The tactician looked at her with a puzzled expression, only getting shushed and dragged away from the amused angel.

"Remember to not get ahead of yourselves!" Dark Pit called out, watching the flustered swordswoman tense up and pick up the pace. He chuckled under his breath, his smirk still apparent on his lips. Shrugging off the glare he received from the female smasher, he leaned back on the wall again and sighed in satisfaction. The sound of their footsteps were vanishing, but he could still feel the lingering of their presence next to him. It gave him a weird feeling.

His eyes trailed back to the duo, watching as Robin carefully took Lucina's hand. The swordswoman still had the blush on her face, but she was beginning to calm herself down as the tactician began to instruct her as to what to do. She blinked in confusion and gave him a frantic expression but nodded nevertheless, following his lead. Slowly yet surely, they began to get in sync with the music until Lucina accidentally stepped on her partner's foot. Robin winced at the sudden pain jolting from the injury but reassured the swordswoman that it was fine as she apologized endlessly. He held on to his foot protectively before chuckling lightly and returning back to helping his friend. Before long, the two were in motion, Robin catching Lucina whenever she tripped over her steps (which was more often than expected).

"Idiots," Dark Pit sighed as he tried to shake his gaze away from them. But instead, his eyes stayed put on the two, watching intently as they made mistakes and get right back on their feet. They seemed to be enjoying themselves...for the most part, and it didn't seem like they minded the embarrassment. It was the very opposite of that, and the two looked as though they were determined to make the other proud, Lucina trying not to make the same mistakes and Robin trying to get her have a good time. The longer he stared at them, the more envy the angel was starting to feel.

Lucina was dancing with Robin, possibly one of her closest friends.

And not him.

It was a strange feeling at first, but Dark Pit became aware as to how important the swordswoman actually was. When he was invited to the fourth tournament, he didn't have any friends (besides Pit and Palutena, but he would never admit that) and spent most of his time alone. He was acquaintances with the female smasher, but they didn't exactly talk to each other until Master Hand paired them up for a match against the Links. They lost to the veterans (it was expected), but their teamwork with one another was definitely noticeable in each Smashers' views. Soon, one talked to the other, and they quickly became friends, something he hadn't even thought was possible.

The dark angel would be lying if he told others that the swordswoman didn't have a special place in his heart.

He wasn't in love with her or anything—it was more of a _"I want to protect her for my duty as an older brother"_ type of thing. He would get frustrated seeing some other male catch her attention, yes, but his anger wouldn't go as far unless the male tactician was involved.

Everyday, it was the same: find Lucina with the Robins, or more specifically, the male counterpart. They shared a close bond back in their world, and it didn't exactly help seeing the tactician hold back his "feelings" for the swordswoman. He grown quite protective over the female smasher, doing everything he can to make sure she was okay. He would often use the excuse of, _"My best friend expects me to protect his daughter"_ and leave the discussion of the two's relationship just like that. But what annoyed Dark Pit so much was how hard the tactician made sure to keep his feelings in check. There were even times where Robin would mess up over his words but smoothly correct himself, acting as though nothing happened.

Of course, the dark angel was the only one who noticed this, and he found it pathetic.

At times, he wishes he has the capability to just grab the tactician and force the two to get together. It didn't exactly help how good of a liar he was too, often backing up his claims that were...too complex for the rest of the Smashers to understand (most of them, anyway). It was odd how easy it was for him to make up an excuse right on the spot, but on the other hand, it was pretty impressive. In fact, none of the Smashers can even tell whether or not Robin is telling a truth or lie. He wonders if the tactician's life was ever full of lies.

And it was one of the few reasons why Dark Pit despised him so much.

* * *

><p>Hours were beginning to pass by, but it certainly felt like time wasn't even progressing in the ballroom. None of the Smashers (nor their dates) were tired, and instead, they looked like they were ready for another two hours or so. It was <em>now<em> did the dance get more classy than it originally was.

There was more couples on the ballroom dance, and many of them were chatting happily to one another as they twirled back and forth. There were more tables than there was before, and more guests were beginning to pop inside the ballroom as the leftover space was getting filled. More smiles, laughter, and enjoyment was just adding up.

It was boring, Dark Pit thought to himself with a yawn, dancing to music and talking. He enjoyed Kirby's impersonation of someone than this. He would enjoy Peach's horrible, sappy movies more than this. Heck, he'll accept the offer of being turned into a _eggplant_ than this. Why he was still here was something he didn't understand. Exactly _why_ was he here again?

"—So, how about it? Wanna dance or what?"

Right. Now he remembered.

The angel frowned to himself as he watched the F-Zero racer try to persuade the swordswoman to dance with him. The racer had just been rejected by Samus, and he was eager to get his spirit up and running once he found out that the Fire Emblem duo had stopped dancing and took a seat near a table (which was literally right next to the angel). Right after they sat down, he immediately made his way towards them, a grin plastered on his face. Only, nobody could see his face, and the only thing visible was the grin pulling on his lips.

Ignoring the displeased expression of the tactician behind Lucina, the racer made himself comfortable next to the swordswoman. "I promise I won't try anything funny! Besides, I thought you two said said you were just going as friends? That's not really a big deal, if you ask me."

_Except, they're not going as friends,_ Dark Pit thought dryly as he raised an eyebrow at the scene enfolding in front of him.

Lucina only smiled nervously as she inched away from the beaming racer. She let out a sigh and avoided his gaze, making sure that the two had distance in between. "While I do appreciate your offer, Captain Falcon, I think I have to decline. I am...quite tired from all this dancing."

Just like that, the grin vanished off of Falcon's lips. "Really?" he asked quietly, disappointment rising.

The swordswoman smiled sadly at the racer. "I am," she said truthfully as she bowed her head in apology. She then gave him a brief smile. "However, if I do find myself ready to dance again, I'll be sure to tell you."

Falcon thought about it for a moment before returning a smile of his own. "Well, good! I'll be around the corner, so just call me and I'll be right by your side." He gave her a wink (Was it a wink? Nobody was sure to say) and proudly marched away, causing the smasher to laugh lightly.

Robin looked over to his comrade, smiling a little. "You're too nice, Lucina. I'm surprised over how easy it is to earn your trust now." He sighed and leaned across the table, scratching the back of his head. "Though, you didn't have to say no for my sake."

She blinked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not tired—you just didn't want me to feel left alone, right?" he asked rather quietly, watching her mouth form a thin line. Noticing this, he gave her a gentle smile. "You don't have to worry about me. I want you to have fun, after all," he explained further, causing the swordswoman to ponder for a moment. "And, well...we are going as friends, aren't we?"

Lucina looked up at him with a grim smile. "We are, huh? I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Robin laughed. "You didn't, though."

His laughter rang in the swordswoman's ears, and soon, she joined in with him, laughing heartily with the tactician. They caught some unwanted attention, but that didn't exactly stop them from their laughing fit. In a way, it almost gave a warm feeling to the angel.

Almost.

"Ugh, gross," Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he left his wall and went to get some punch.

* * *

><p>"You...certainly do look like you're enjoying yourself."<p>

Upon hearing the new voice, Dark Pit almost choked on his drink, hacking in surprise. He snapped his head upwards, glaring at the smasher who stood across him with an amused smile. He growled under his breath but restrained himself from attacking them.

_"What?"_

The smasher, unfazed by the harshness of his voice, smiled back at the angel. "I said that you look like you're _really_ enjoying yourself. I didn't expect you to be here of all places."

The angel rolled his eyes, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Why, _yes... _I'm enjoying myself alright," he answered sarcastically. Then he snapped, his voice rising. "Of course I don't want to be here! Who in their right minds would want to be here!?"

The smasher raised their arms in defense, chuckling under their breath. "Looks like Mr. Grumpy needs some punch—wait, never mind that thought," they corrected themselves just as the angel glared daggers at them. They smiled once more, completely ignoring the obvious hints the angel was showing. "In case you haven't noticed, just about everyone here is enjoying themselves. You're the only one who's not."

Dark Pit scoffed in response, crossing his arms as he hissed at them. "Shut up already. I'm not in a good mood, you know." He raised an eyebrow at the smasher, his frown still apparent. "By the way...what's with the change of appearance? You look like you're at a funeral or something."

The smasher stared at him with an annoyed expression, rolling their eyes. "This is a New Years dance—everyone's dressed up," they replied sharply, causing the angel to twitch in frustration. They looked down to their attire, giving him a confused look. "And what do you mean _'what's with the change of appearance'_? It's a nice change from what I usually wear, and I thought it looked nice."

"_'You_' thought it was nice. Not everyone else here," he pointed out with a snicker.

They tapped their foot impatiently, crossing their arms. "Then what do you think about my appearance?" they asked, rather irritated than upset. "Give me all you got with your insults."

Dark Pit smirked widely, resting his chin on his fist. "Well, for starters, you look more stupid than what you normally do without that huge coat of yours. You look shorter, too. You didn't even bother to put on makeup or something—I'm guessing you're trying to be 'natural', huh? How funny. Anyway, that dress also makes you look like you just got out from a wild party of some sorts. I'm not sure if I'm mistaken, but I thought this was supposed to be 'formal', not 'crazy'." He leaned back a little, thinking when a certain feature caught his attention: their hair was down. "At least you actually look like a girl now."

"EXCUSE me?" The smasher only gaped at the angel with a shocked expression. She bit her lip in frustration before glaring at him, taking a dangerous step towards his life. "What's wrong with you!?"

Dark Pit only shrugged, satisfied with the reaction he got. "Everything. I don't really care whether you accept my opinion or not," he stated bluntly. "You're more of a guy to me."

The smasher blushed furiously, scowling as she took another step closer to him. "You have some nerve saying that," she mumbled darkly as she grabbed the collar of his suit. "I'll show you how much of a guy I really am..."

"Oh, _wow_. I'm so scared." Dark Pit mockingly raised up his hands and waved them around. "I'm going to get beaten up by a girl..."

_STOMP!_

"OUCH!" the dark angel cried as he glared at the smasher. "You're going to stomp on me instead!?"

The smasher rolled her eyes. "You were getting on my nerves. If I had my tomes with me, then it'd be a different story."

"Yeah? Well, I'm pretty sure it makes no difference whether or not I care." Dark Pit hissed at the pain from his foot, messaging the outside of his shoe. "Did you really have to that far, _Robyn_?"

"Did you really have to go that far with the comments, _Pittoo_?" the female tactician retorted back, causing the angel to frown. "Even if I don't exactly _behave _like a girl, I still am one. A girl that's like every other human being and has _feelings_." She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Gods, even I didn't think it was that difficult to explain."

Dark Pit opened his mouth to say something, no words coming out. Instead, he kept quiet and watched carefully as the tactician leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. He followed after her but kept his distance as the silence took over. The two just leaned against the wall, watching quietly as the couples on the ballroom floor disperse and become occupied with new couples. The angel could hear her fidget beside him, almost as though she had something else to say to him.

Then, he heard her speak up. "...I'm sorry, okay?" Robyn let out an agitated sigh. "It wasn't my intention to blow a fuse like that." She stared at the floor in guilt, eyeing the angel's shoe she stomped on. "I just...really don't like it when I'm referred to as a guy. It makes me feel annoyed, how I handle things differently from females."

Dark Pit only grunted, frowning more. He could still feel the pain sourcing from his injured foot. "I guess I can see why." He bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to refuse the words he was about to say. "And...I guess it was pretty unreasonable to say something like that to you." He let out an uncomfortable cough, averting his eyes. "...I'msorry."

"Huh?" The tactician gave him a funny look as she turned her head to look at him. "Can you say that slowly?"

"You heard me," the angel mumbled stubbornly, feeling the embarrassment rising. He looked back at the smasher.

"I didn't," she answered rather normally, showing no signs of lying. And oddly enough, she was being serious.

Dark Pit felt the heat rising to his cheeks, cursing silently to himself. He didn't like apologizing...especially to a someone he knows (it was literally a taboo for him). It didn't help that the smasher in front of him was giving him a straight face, determined to know what he had said. It was something out of the ordinary, seeing the female tactician without her loved coat. The music was dying down, meaning that even if he did say it quietly, she would have heard either way. _She _found it easy to apologize. That didn't mean _he _did.

"Geez..." He slapped his forehead, groaning in his hands. "...I'm sorry," he mumbled in a much clearer voice.

Robyn opened her mouth to say something before smiling in relief. "Ah, that's all? I didn't think you would say something like that," she giggled lightly, causing the angel to snap his head downwards and look at the ground. She bent over to meet his face, smirking. "Now with that out of the way... We're on good terms then, right?"

Dark Pit sighed but nodded, his shoulders sagging. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"To save you from this boredom, how about a dance?"<p>

The dark angel, thankfully not drinking his fruit punch, turned to face the female tactician with a puzzled expression. He felt his hand crush the small, plastic cup in his hands but didn't bother to pay attention to it, his mind too occupied with the horrific idea of dancing. He sipped his drink nervously, glancing worriedly over to his side.

"W-What did you say...?" he laughed nervously, trying to see if what he heard was correct. Lifting the cup again to his lips, he took one big gulp. "I wasn't paying attention so—"

"I asked you if you want to dance," Robyn quickly said, causing the poor angel to choke on his drink. "Oh, uh, do you need a tissue or something?"

Dark Pit coughed out some of his drink, covering his mouth with his arm. "I would appreciate that...!" he coughed as the tactician ran to the table and gave him a small napkin.

The female tactician only smiled worriedly at the angel, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down. "You know, your reaction to these things are always interesting to watch..."

"I rather not be asked questions that I don't want to answer," Dark Pit sighed as he wiped his mouth on the paper. "I'm pretty sure my answer is as clear as Samus' armor."

"I take it that's a yes...?"

"No!" the angel sighed in frustration as he banged the back of his head on the wall. "Where do you even get the idea I want to dance!?"

Robyn huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, sorry for trying to brighten up your mood." She sighed, as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Learn how to properly say no for Naga's sake."

"I would if you didn't ask it so suddenly," Dark Pit growled as he slapped her arm away. "Learn how to properly ask a question at the right time."

The tactician rolled her eyes. "I did. You're just the one that overreacts to everything."

"Wha—!? I don't overreact to _every_thing!"

"You just did. With your '_Wha_—_?!'_"

"I..." Dark Pit trailed off his sentence, trying to find the right words as he glared at the tactician. He frowned, tugging at his tie. "...So what if I do?"

Robyn shook her head in disbelief, smiling a little. "You're such a kid," she sighed, ruffling the angel's black hair. He hissed at her actions but didn't stop her, letting the tactician's smile to grow. "Anyway, I was serious about my request."

Dark Pit frowned at her. "You were? Well, so was I with my answer."

"But you'll never even know if you like dancing!" she cried as her eyes widened. "It's really not that hard to understand once you get the hang of it!"

"I'm not dancing," the angel snapped stubbornly as he looked away. "It's pointless to do something you know you won't like."

Robyn frowned before sighing and forcing herself in front of the angel, causing him to give her an annoyed look. She took in a deep breath before looking straight at him in the eyes, making him to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"One dance. That's all I want."

Dark Pit sighed in frustration, frowning in return. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, watching in careful interest as she pleaded him silently with her brown eyes. "...And what makes you think I'm going to agree?" he asked in a bored tone.

She nervously glanced away before returning her attention back to the angel. "Please. I'll leave you alone after this. That's what you want after all, right? I'm just asking one simple thing—have a dance with me," she said in a softer voice. She gave him an awkward yet small smile, grabbing one of his hands. "I'll make it worth your time. I promise."

Dark Pit, at a loss of words, silently watched as Robyn looked at the ground, waiting patiently for his answer. He didn't know how to approach this situation, not knowing whether or not he should agree and fulfill her wish or just outright decline her offer. If he went with the first option, he would have to suffer the mistakes Robin and Lucina made. Then again, if he _didn't_ go with the first option, the female tactician would just bother him more than usual.

In the end, there was no winner.

He groaned, perking the ears of the tactician. He thought about it for a moment before sighing in defeat and snatching his hand away from her grip. He watched as she gave him a confusion look before nodding.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Being dragged across the ballroom floor was one thing, but learning how to dance was another.<p>

Dark Pit was seriously at the end of his strings when Robyn began to instruct him as to what to do. The positioning of his hands were uncomfortable, and the fact that you had to stand _close_ with your partner was even more uncomfortable. How Lucina was able to do this with a straight face was a question he'll have to pester her about later. Right now, however, he had to focus on _not embarrassing himself in front of others_.

He heard them, the whispers of surprise and astonishment from fellow Smashers. It made him want to just snap at them, saying, _"Yeah? I'm going to dance. What about it?"_ and then proceeding to intimidate them with a cold glare. He wanted to be one of those cool guys in those movies, but instead, he's playing the role of _"I can't believe I'm being dragged into this."_

"And that's pretty much what you have to do! Sounds complicated, I know, but your body will naturally know what to do once we start getting into the rhythm," Robyn explained, not noticing the dead expression of the angel's. "I was nervous, too, not knowing whether or not I'll embarrass my partner or not."

Dark Pit snapped his attention back to the tactician, nodding aimlessly. "Y-Yeah... Are you sure I won't mess up? I'm going to mess up my reputation with you involving me in this." _Then again, I already am with you forcing me into this._

She rolled her eyes and gave a small pat on his shoulder. "I can't say for sure whether or not you'll mess up. It really depends on how nervous you are... Though, try not to think too much about it." Giving him a reassuring smile, Robyn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Remembering that this is just for fun is key."

The dark angel scoffed, but nodded to her advice nevertheless. "That's easy for you to say..." he mumbled as he took one of his hands and placed it on her waist. He felt his face growing hot as he glared at her. "...You owe one me for this stupid dance."

Robyn laughed. "Of course."

He let out a shaky sigh, but Dark Pit swallowed down his nervousness and began to lead away. He could feel himself move accordingly to the music, his muscles almost relaxing in a way. Forgetting about his troubles previously, the angel didn't even notice the clear smile on his partner's face, his thoughts too busy with the idea of messing up.

"See?" Robyn smiled at him as they twirled around. "You're a natural."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Ahem, is this microphone on?"<em>**

Master Hand tapped the object carefully, not wanting to create a loud noise with his taps. He waited for the chattering and music to stop before speaking in a much clearer voice.

**_"Attention to all Smashers and our guests: would you all please make your way outside in the garden? I believe you all know what time it is."_**

Upon hearing the headmaster announcement, almost everyone looked at the time in curiosity and excitement.

-X-

11:54 PM

-X-

"Holy cranberries, it's almost time!?"

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

_"PIKACHU!"_

Master Hand chuckled to himself quietly as he watched the ballroom begin to get loud before opening up the doors that led up to the garden. Almost immediately, crowds of Smashers and their guests began to make their way outside. Dark Pit was about to follow them, but he was quickly pulled back by the tactician, causing him to growl.

"Hey! Are you trying to make us miss something out like this?" he scowled. He was shushed by her and quickly, they were climbing up to the next floor from the stairs. He stared at her in puzzlement, asking her questions as to what she was trying to do.

"Just shut up and follow me," he heard her say in irritation, dragging him to the balcony on the third floor. "If we went out there with the others, it would have been too crowded," she sighed. Opening the doors, the two stepped outside and found the moon over them, as well as bright lights from below. Looking down at her watch, the tactician smiled in relief. "I'm surprised by how fast we got here, but thank goodness we made it in time. I don't know what I would do if we didn't."

-X-

11:57 PM

-X-

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say a thing, looking down from above. He knew that a lot of people attended the dance, but he didn't realize just how _huge_ the whole crowd was. Not huge was in stadium-wise, but "big enough to fit two whole movie theaters" size. Needless to say, he was somewhat grateful for Robyn's thinking.

"You know, I didn't really think I would enjoy it here. Here at Super Smash Bros, I mean. Being invited here was kind of like a huge dream for me."

Dark Pit glanced over to the tactician, watching as she gave him a small smile.

"I really enjoyed this year, despite joining in the middle of the tournament. I didn't expect to have fun at such a weird place, but I don't regret my decision to come here! I got to meet a lot of cool people like the Hero-King and the Radiant Hero! To think that a dream can become into a true reality once I received that invitation... I always thought that good things only happen to good people." Robyn paused for a moment before a sad smile was replaced on her lips. "But...I'm not a good person. Not after what I did back in my old world."

The dark angel stayed silently as he listened to her explanation.

"No matter I do to fix things, my actions of what I did in the past still haunts me to this day. I tried my best to ignore it and go on in life, but..." She laughed, her voice breaking a little as she looked down on one of her hands. "Sometimes, it's hard to forget the things you desperately wish to change. No matter how much you smile, no matter how much progress with your life...there's always that small voice in the back of your head that says, _'You don't deserve this happiness.'_"

He glanced over to the tactician when he heard her a small sniffle. In his mind, he was asking himself, _Why are you telling me this?_

"And then, you just...break down your walls. It's hard not accepting the truth, but it's more hard when you have to come face-to-face with it. You _know_ you don't deserve happiness after what you did, but life gives you a second chance, doesn't it? Even if you do take that chance, you're still faced with the guilt of your actions. What am I going to do when that happens? The only option is to continue forward, right?"

Dark Pit didn't answer her question, even if she did direct it to him or not.

"Your life...is in your own hands," he said quietly, changing the focus of the topic. His mind was practically screaming at him to stop talking but his mouth opened once more, the words escaping from his thoughts. "How you live it is something entirely up to you. There is no such thing as right or wrong. All of us have different morals we live by." He shifted his gaze on the crowding people in front of him. "Some of us might think violence is wrong. Others might think it's the only option there is left."

**_"Alright, Smashers and guests! How about we do a small countdown before 2014 ends? Ready?"_**

"To live by restrictions is almost like you're never going to be complete. There will be those who accept you, and those who will hate you for being you."

**_"Ten..."_**

"People think that stealing is good if they have the right motive for it. People also think that stealing is just wrong completely.

**_"Nine..."_**

"Love is also one of those things where people ask themselves, _'Will love last forever? Or will it end just like that?'_"

**_"Eight..."_**

"What about the stuff you like? It's gender-based, meaning guys can't play with dolls or girls can't play with robots without being called out for it."

**_"Seven..."_**

"A lot of people have discussions as to who's the right ruler of this world; why can't all of them be the ruler in their own respect?"

**_"Six..."_**

"Animals are mammals like every other human-being, but when we kill them, it's not called murder."

**_"Five..."_**

"Aren't plants living things, too? Why are we killing trees when we don't even replant them?"

**_"Four..."_**

"You're allowed to have your own opinion of things... You tell the world it, and you'll get shut down by those who disagree. They'll tell you that you're wrong and they're right."

**_"Three...!"_**

"Sometimes, you can't even marry the person you love without the gender-barrier standing between..."

**_"Two...!"_**

He glanced over to her, frowning as a shiver went down his spine. "That's why all of us are different. Everyone and everything has different morals."

**_"One...!"_**

"And that's why you're conflicted as to moving forward. You think that you don't deserve to be given happiness because of your past actions."

**_"Zero...!"_**

Dark Pit turned to face Robyn with an uncertain look, rubbing the back of his nervously. "Or at least, that's what _I_ think."

-X-

12:00 AM

-X-

**_"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_**

-X-

A number of fireworks were sent blasting up in the air, exploding its vibrant colors into the sky. Some exploded normally, but there were others that exploded into iconic faces like Mario or a series' respective sign like the Triforce. Robyn could only stare back at the dark angel in surprise as he looked away in embarrassment. She could see how red his ears were, and she couldn't help but hold back a laugh as she heard him grunt in response. She didn't expect to hear such a _serious_ response from the angel, but at the same time, she was relieved to hear something like that from him.

"You're...a really strange one," the tactician sighed as she smiled at the angel. He had snapped his head at her once she opened her mouth, and the look on his face brought a small chuckle from her. "It's a shame Palutena doesn't turn you into a tomato because that's how you look right now."

Dark Pit bit back his tongue from saying anything rash to her and merely turned away in frustration, gritting his teeth. It didn't matter to him. At least she was in a better mood than before.

"I...don't regret making my decision to come here," Robyn said after a brief moment of silence. "Like I said before, I got to meet a lot of wonderful people here. Like you, for example."

Dark Pit couldn't help but smirk, still feeling uneasy about himself. "Oh really? I thought you hated my guts."

"I do. Just when you're a jerk," she sighed lightly. Smirking herself, she punched him on the shoulder. "You really do need to lighten up a bit more. I enjoy your company whenever you're yourself."

The angel scoffed in response, rubbing his arm. "I _am_ myself. I don't see the problem here," he replied indifferently as he received a playful push from the tactician. He rolled his eyes. "And I thought _I _needed to lighten up a bit more."

Robyn frowned before smiling again. "Gods, you're more difficult than commanding the Shepherds..." She let out a deep breath as she stretched out her arms. "It's been a long night today; I'm seriously going fall to sleep once I hit my bed."

Dark Pit snickered at her comment, receiving another but softer punch from the tactician. He looked at her in astonishment but froze once his eyes connected with hers. He blinked in confusion while she gave him a genuine smile.

"Happy New Years, Pittoo."

"What?" The angel blanked out for a few seconds before coming to the realization of what was happening. He nodded with a small grunt, looking away. "...Happy New Years to you, too."

Robyn rolled her eyes over how stubborn the angel really was before giving him a small and quick hug. She felt him tense up at the sudden action, but she moved too fast for him to say anything else. Her smirk grew wider once she saw how uncomfortable he grew and just sighed. "Not used to hugs, huh?"

He glowered at her, frowning. "You think?"

"It was my way of thanking you for the dance!" the tactician retorted back with a frown. "Consider yourself lucky to be hugged by a girl!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes over how stupid that sounded from her and leaned against the balcony, feeling the cold breeze of the air. He noticed how Robyn was already making her way back to her room when he couldn't help but call out to her.

"Before you go, there's something I want to know."

The tactician looked back at the angel with a look of confusion. "What is it?"

He frowned, crossing his arms as he gave a questioning look. "What was the real reason you put your hair down? And don't try and say that you felt that it was necessary for the dance."

"Ah, well..." She paused for a moment before a small smile made its way towards her lips. "I guess you could say that I was trying to...impress someone." She shook her head before turning her back on him. "In the end, though, I really didn't need it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Years, everyone! I hope all of you had an awesome and great year of 2014! It's strange, knowing that 2015 is here already, but I'm not complaining.**

**This honestly wasn't planned. The story and its concept, I mean. It all started off as a small one-shot where Dark Pit would go dance with Robyn and end it like that. Then...well, the idea of these two getting along _kind of began to develop in my head_. I'm not sure about everyone else, but to me, I imagine these two getting on good terms with one another (half of the time, anyway). So, why not involve two of my favorite characters and add them to a New Years fic? I'm ashamed to say this, but I kind of see these two working. Then again, it just may be me and how my head likes to make up stupid thoughts now and then.**

**I was debating on whether or not adding Lucina as one of the main characters, but I thought against it. I'm not sure if I'm noticing this correctly, but are there more Lucina-fics popping up? Not that I mind**—**she is one of my favorite characters. I feel like she somehow earned her place in the Popular Five (Link, Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit). Then, I thought, _"Is there any Robin (F) stories out there?" _There weren't many, so I decided to take things into my own hands! And I thought people might get the wrong idea and click on this story just because they were expecting Dark PitxLucina. In all honesty, I didn't want to disappoint them...**

**So, yeah! That's pretty much the sum of things... Sorry if Dark Pit was a little _too _OOC! To me, I imagine that he's very uncomfortable in parties or interacting with others. Despite that fact, he still hold that cold wall around him. That's my speculation, however, and I don't mean to break your image of who he is! His answers to Robyn's questions, by the way, are discussions where I see a some people have arguments about. Anyway, Happy New Years to everyone in the Super Smash Bros. community and everyone on this site! I hope all of you are able to achieve your resolutions, or just have an awesome year!**


End file.
